


Fluquor

by Komojiro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, I aplogize for my habit of writing run-on sentences because I know their probably everywhere, I suck at titles so sorry about the title if it's cringe, I'll update it if people like it, M/M, Retelling, Slow Burn, Sothis is the only one with a brain cell between Byleth Jeritza and I the author, no beta we die like Glenn, this is my first work don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komojiro/pseuds/Komojiro
Summary: There is not enough Jeritza/Byleth fanfiction so this reader has become the writer- plz don't slaughter me for my folly. Aside from that, I plan to update if there is interest in this because as much as I like writing this I don't want to sink a ton of time to this if no one likes it... Anyways, this is just a re-telling of the Black eagle's plot in fe3h but with more development and stuff and also romance (duh). The title is from the song Fluquor in the game Deemo (go play it if you have the money it will make you cry)
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time writing romance so, as I said earlier, comments on how I could improve would be nice. Thanks! Also as with the title, the song is from the rhythm game Deemo (which I highly recommend). Actually, all the chapter titles will be songs from that game (because this author hates naming things and will take all that he can do not name things :p). Oh and also this is just to set things up, chapter one is where I start the romance and things, I don't know- formatting is new to me...

Byleth did not expect this. Why in the world was he becoming a teacher? Sure, being a mercenary meant a lot of odd jobs here and there, but this was a new one. Jeralt told him to be wary of Rhea and he might as well be, there did seem to be a lot of strange people at the monastery, his class included. He chose to teach the Black Eagles due to Edelgard, not to say he hated Dimitri or Claude, but she was the one he risked his life for and that might as well be a reason for picking a class. He was new to this after all and he had no idea of which class to choose so it might as well be on that factor. The Black Eagles were, well, an odd bunch. He knew just by looking at the class that they would be a handful. When his first introduction to them included someone falling asleep, a young girl screaming and panicking, and general chaos, he knew he was in for a wild ride. There was a mock battle in a few days, however, so it was time to start planning for that. Looking at his students skills and proficiencies he started building a plan- he would bring Edelgard for course, Linhart for healing, Ferdinand to lure and tank (though putting him on a team with Edelgard may be a bad idea), and Bernadetta mainly for her bow skills but also because that girl really needed the confidence boost. He was sure that Edelgard’s sidekick/retainer, Hubert would be quite displeased to not be able to help out Edelgard, but he could deal- this team was probably the most effective one for the battle. Anyways, it was getting late so Byleth closed his journal and went to bed.

After a few days of getting to look around the monastery and talk to Hanneman about crests (the man was obsessed with them), it was time to do the mock battle. Byleth lead, luring over Lorenz and his absurd haircut while having Bernadetta lure over Ashe despite her anxiety about it. After dealing with the two and Ignatz who came to support his fellow Golden Deer, Byleth had Linhart heal Bernadetta while Byleth used a vulnerary to patch up. Having dealt with the first roadblock, They started to advance on the Golden Deer house- having Ferdinand draw in Hilda and Claude so they could take them out. After dealing with them and professor Manuela, He sent Edelgard to lure in Dedue and Mercedes, taking both out with Linhart and Ferdinand respectively. Dimitri, however, posed a problem as he could clean sweep their team if Byleth was not careful. He carefully chipped at Dimitri with Bernadetta and Linhart before dealing the finishing blow, leaving Hanneman as the only enemy remaining. Taking him out was easy, however, and so the mock battle ended quite simply. This whole leading thing was new to Byleth, but it wasn’t quite hard as he was the most experienced in battle out of the combatants, he did feel quite proud about winning, though. The Black Eagles were quite happy as well, Caspar running up starry-eyed and asking to be trained while Hubert, still looking quite grumpy about not being able to help Edelgard, did not seem to be about to kill him for not putting him on the team. Even Bernadetta joined in on the positive feeling, happily chatting with Dorthea about the experience. Maybe becoming a teacher wasn’t going to be as hard as he thought.


	2. Chapter One: Predawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get cooking- because its the actual first chapter. In all seriousness, thanks for sticking with this (cuz my lizard brain is fighting me on posting this). I try to start setting up chemistry and stuff and I have no idea if I manage to pull it off. AKA Author tries to use his AP Lang and AP Lit skills but has crippling self-doubt that rivals Bernadetta's. Anyways, have fun hope you like it! (Chapter title is again from Deemo)

After the mock battle, Byleth quickly adapted to his new job. He would go fishing in the morning, eat breakfast, teach his students, have them practice at the training grounds, have lunch with his students, check on the gardens, get supplies at the market, participate in choir practice, read through some counselor notes, spar with Jeritza, eat dinner, make plans for the next lesson, talk to Sothis, and go to bed. It was not the most interesting schedule but it worked and that was all Byleth needed. He had fun with his students and Jeritza was not a bad person to spar with. While Jeritza was much like him in not showing his emotions and being silent most of the time, he and Byleth got along well. While most of their relationship was sparring, Jeritza was warming up to Byleth. Nowadays, rather than going to dinner alone, Byleth would end up walking with Jeritza to dinner, sometimes stopping to play with the cats of the monastery if time allowed. Neither would say a word, just walking side by side to the cafeteria. Sometimes Byleth would try to speak to the man, but he would just reject his offer to start a conversation- something that Byleth can’t really judge as he has done the same many times as well. Aside from that one similarity, Byleth felt a strange bond and kinship with the man. They both are fairly silent teachers, both are skilled swordsmen, and both have a love of small animals, particularly cats. Today was no different, with Jeriza simply brushing off all attempts made by Byleth to have a conversation as they walked towards the cafeteria, leaving Byleth dejected- why was the man so adverse on having a conversation with him? But, it was getting late so Byleth said his goodbyes to Jeriza and went to his quarters after grabbing a bite to eat.

Byleth was sitting in bed, preparing for the end of month battle against the bandits in the Red Canyon when Sothis started pestering him. “You’ve been getting awfully close to that Jeritza, what about him sparks your interest so?” Byleth just grunts, he’s too busy to bother talking right now- he needs to make sure that his strategy is sound so that his students will be able to survive the bandits. Why the church would send students out to battle, he didn’t know, but he might as well make sure that they stay as safe as possible- “Are you even listening to me? I know you’re busy, but come on! You’ve been planning in that journal for hours now!”. It seems that planning will have to wait. Byleth sighs, why did Sothis have to be so bossy sometimes? Well, no use dwelling on it “I just like him, so what?” He responded, “Why does it matter to you?” “He’s the first person you actively tried to initiate a conversation with aside from your father, of course I would like to know! Why it's almost astounding that an antisocial swordsman like you would make you more social!” “I don’t know, I just like him, so what?”. To this Sothis just laughed knowingly (she was really getting on Byleth’s nerves) “You just like him you say? We’ll see where that goes…” After that, however, Sothis finally quieted down and Byleth sent back to finishing plans for the next day's battle. 

Byleth woke early the next morning, drank a glass of black coffee, had a small meal, and set out with his students to the Red Canyon. There he learned that his opponent was a familiar face- Kostas, the bandit that he faced a month back when he had first met Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard. The battle, however, has much simpler than he thought. He had his students participate in a few mock battles with some of the soldiers from the Church of Seiros and the results shone during the battle. Despite this being the first “real” battle of the students, their skill level was clearly above those of the bandits. Ferdinand stood strong, luring and taking most of the bandits while Hubert, chagrined at his placement behind Ferdinand, shot miasmas at the injured bandits, ending them. As they went around to flank the opponents, Caspar, Edelgard, Petra, and himself moved forward with vigor while Dorthea and Bernadetta shot down the stragglers with magic and Linhart worked hard healing everyone's wounds from the back. Needless to say, Kostas and his bandits were almost laughably crushed by Byleth and his students. This victory, however, has a somber one for his students. While some were used to the cruel realities of war, others clearly were not prepared. Poor Bernadetta looked like she was just moments away from fainting while standing from the experience, but in the end, what mattered was that everyone stayed safe and stayed alive, there was a fail-safe via Sothis’s grace, letting him rewind time with something she called “divine pulse”, but he didn’t even need it. It was well enough, he supposed, she most likely would give him flack if any of the kids were killed in battle and he had to use it to bring them back, who knows what chaos time travel could cause? Speaking of the young girl in his head, he wondered why this place seemed so familiar. Sothis said that this was Zanado, but Rhea clearly called it the Red Canyon, yet Zanado sounded much more correct despite it coming from the mysterious girl. Why would Sothis know this? But, his students were calling him to go so he put the thought on the back-burner and went over to walk with his students. 

Once they arrived Byleth immediately went to Rhea to tell her the news. The meeting was quite uneventful, but after leaving her chambers he was surprised to see Mercedes walking up to him. Mercedes, he remembered, was the kindly healer that was on the Blue Lions side during the mock battle. She seemed quite kind and caring and looked to be a motherly figure in the eyes of the Blue Lions. She and Byleth, however, never spoken much aside from passing greetings so it came as a surprise that she was approaching him. He decided to ask her what was going on, and to his surprise, she asked to join his class! "Oh, Professor. I have a small request for you. I'd love it if you would add me to your class. I can just tell that studying under you every day would be such a treat!". Byleth mulled over it. It seems quite sudden and strange that a girl like Mercedes would leave her current class to join his, not to mention her friendship with that other girl, Annette, but a new student is a new student, and another healer couldn’t hurt. He said yes. "Wow! Really? Thank you so much! I'm so happy! I hope to learn a lot from you.". She left with a spring in her step, pleased to have been accepted, but while she left happily Byleth had to wonder why she would suddenly request a switch like that considering her circumstances. 

The next day Byleth called a class meeting so that Mercedes could be introduced to the others. He peeked in to see that all of his students were conversing with each other, wondering why they were all called at this time. “Do you think he’s mad at us? He’s mad at us, isn’t he! AHHHH!” “I don’t care, I’ll just sleep through it…” “Come on guys, I’m sure the professor isn’t mad, it’s probably just to talk about yesterday's battle.” “I’m sure it's to commend my great job, after all, I am the great Ferdinand Von Aegir!” “If I remember correctly, weren’t you almost overwhelmed until I dealt with those bandits? Lady Edelgard wouldn’t even need my help against those lowly bandits.” “Why you!”. It was at that point that Byleth walked in, knowing that if he waited outside with Mercedes any longer the Black Eagles would most likely start fighting each other- not something he needed to deal with. The moment everyone quieted down, looking at him with inquisitive eyes. “Hello everyone, I called us together so that I can introduce you to the newest Black Eagle, you can come in now.”. The eyes of the Black Eagles looked to the door, curiosity piqued on who the newest member would be. “Hello, how are you doing today?”. Mercedes walked in slowly, clearly nervous about introducing herself to them, and, after hearing the squabble they were having, Byleth couldn’t blame her. “Mercedes will be joining the Black Eagles as of this day. Be sure to welcome her and help her learn the ins and outs of this class. Meeting dismissed.”. Mercedes looked grateful for Byleth stepping in to introduce her and walked over to the Black Eagles to talk to them and get to know them better. It seemed that the Black Eagles had one new member with them and, while her reasons for joining were shrouded in mystery, she seemed like a perfect addition to the team.


	3. Chapter 2:RE:UNION -Duo Blade Against

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author continues to develop characters, tries to set things up, and attempts to write an intriguing plot but is still overly worried about everything. Also, I bully Ferdinand to relieve stress :p.

#  Chapter 2:RE:UNION -Duo Blade Against 

Following Mercedes joining, Byleth was given another assignment- to help with ending the rebellion caused by Lord Lonato, Ashe’s Father. It was an unfortunate circumstance and poor Ashe looked worse for wear. Byleth decided almost immediately that he would ask help from Ashe for this month. While He did not know Ashe well aside from his name, the Black Eagles were going to fight his adoptive father and he might be able to stop the rebellion without violence. He accepted immediately, clearly thinking the same thing Byleth was. If they could end the rebellion peacefully there could still be the hope of Lonato and his men getting off easy and considerably less bloodshed. After getting Ashe to join in on the mission he decided to try to get Jeritza to open up. Ever since Sothis prodded him about his relationship with the man he started to question it as well. They were more than just sparring partners, but what were they really? He had to sort this out. But, as to be expected, Jeritza was looking for nothing but to spar. So they did again. This time, however, something seemed off about Jeritza. It might have been just Byleth’s eyes playing tricks on him, but he seemed more off-kilter and violent, try to go for more deadly moves than just sparring. Jeritza must’ve realized this as well as after quite a few rounds he suddenly jolted and dropped his sword, apologizing to Byleth and saying that he wasn’t feeling well before leaving. Byleth just watched, confused, as his partner left in the middle of their sparring. 

After sparring Byleth went to his room to rest a while- they had spared quite a bit more compared to their usual sparring sessions. Sothis, of course, came to him only with questions. “Didn’t Jeritza look different today? He was more violent as well… what is that man going through? And, now that I think about it, doesn't he kinda resemble that girl that just joined your class, Mercedes?”. Now that Byleth thought about it, Jeritza did have similarities with Mercedes- They both had the same hair color and similar hairbands, but that was probably just a coincidence. “It’s probably just a coincidence, I’m sure Jeritza isn’t related to Mercedes. As for his violence, he probably just had a bad day or something, let sleeping dogs lie Sothis.”. Sothis pouted, annoyed about being brushed off, but stayed relatively quiet to let Byleth relax. “Why don't you have any curiosity? If I had a physical body I’d go and figure it out for myself!”. Byleth, however, didn’t make any retort- he had already fallen asleep. “Still though, you’re so dense as to not realize your own feelings towards the man and are letting them cloud your better judgment. But to just tell you would not be fun at all. Let’s see how long it takes you to realize what your new feelings and emotions towards Jeritza are!”. Sothis chuckled to herself. Things were about to get much more interesting around here.

The following day Jeritza was nowhere to be seen. Byleth looked around the monastery to no avail- it seemed that Jeritza went off to do some business outside the monastery. Since Jeritza wasn’t at available Byleth decided to take the extra time to look through his student’s current standing and how to help teach them better, but as he went to his room he was intercepted by Mercedes “Hey professor! Do you have some free time? I was looking for someone to try this new batch of sweets I made!”. Byleth paused. While working would be the more prudent thing to do he couldn’t help but feel allured by the prospects of trying some of Mercedes’ treats. Her baking was already known throughout the monastery and his sweet tooth couldn’t resist the chance to try some of them right out of the oven. He nodded. “Thank you! I was hoping to try them with Annie but it seems that she’s too busy right now.”. As they walked over to the cafeteria Mercedes continued to happily tell Byleth how happy she was for joining his class and how much she was learning from him when they bumped into Jeritza. Mercedes, seemingly surprised, asked Jeritza to try her sweets- something Byleth did not see coming. To his further surprise, Jeritza agreed! Jeritza always brushed off the students whenever they asked of him to do anything- why would he be fine with something as mundane as testing sweets? But the time to contemplate that was not now as Mercedes was moving to the oven to grab her fresh-baked goods. “These are some tarts that I’ve been experimenting with. This one uses mortif plums, this one is an apple and honey tart, and this one is peach and peach ice cream.” She expertly passed the apple and honey to Byleth while giving Jeritza the Peach tart, leaving the plum for herself. Each tried their own personal pastry and came to deliberation on them, with Jeritza’s peach ice cream tart receiving the most praise for being the most original and best looking while receiving high praise from Jeritza! (well high praise for his standards) After the detour in his daily routine, the class bells rang and he along with Mercedes went over to start the lessons we something strange popped into his head- why was Jeritza there? Just yesterday Jeritza was missing yet he appeared today as if nothing had happened. Byleth just chalked it up to a sick day and decided to move on. He had a class to teach anyways. 

As the days continued to pass Byleth and the Black Eagles continued to prep for the upcoming mission, Ashe coming along to train with them as support. “Thanks for bringing me along for this mission, Professor, I really hope that we can talk things out with Lanato and end this without anyone getting harmed.” Byleth knew that Ashe really hoped that everything would work out perfectly, but knew that life could and would most likely not be so kind as to let that hope work out in the large scheme of things. Byleth, however, chose to keep that bit to himself as Ashe was still a student and, while he would have to learn that lesson soon, he might as well hold hope for the boy anyhow. Miracles do happen sometimes, albeit rarely, and from what he had learned from the boy, Ashe deserved for that sort of miracle to occur. To be an orphan and be adopted by a kind man only to have him stage a rebellion against your center for education was a fairly messed up plot to one’s life and it was the plot of Ashe’s story so far- even someone with as much emotion as Byleth would know that the poor boy was going through a lot. Despite the hardships, however, Ashe kept up polishing his bow skills and even got the reclusive Bernadetta out of her room to go train together with her bow. Byleth was frankly impressed by that feat. Bernadetta not only prided herself as a so-called “five-star recluse” but somehow managed to avoid calls from Ferdinand. The Ferdinand Von Aegir, and that was a feat on its own- although that meant that Byleth had to deal with his noble speech and “discussion” that was him rambling on how it was a “duty of a noble to train and prepare” and that Bernadetta “needed to place herself in regard to her social standing” Byleth had to withdraw into his quarters after that exhausting ordeal. Ferdinand wasn’t a bad person, per se, just… not the kind of person Byleth could deal with without wanting to hide under a rock or, say, Hubert- yes Byleth would much rather watch Ferdinand be tormented by Hubert than deal with another strenuous rant from him over someone being “unbecoming as a noble” to the point that he was tempted to walk off and find Hubert while Ferdinand was talking as to make him someone else's problem, but with Ashe around that problem seemed to have solved itself, thankfully, and Byleth was more than grateful for Ashe just from getting that mess resolved. And so everyone continued to prepare and gear up for the upcoming mission.

Before long the day had arrived. Byleth and his class along with Ashe geared up and went off to the battlefield, accompanied by Cathrine by Rhea’s request. At first, everything seemed all clear and well, most of the battle being fought by the Church of Serios. That was but the calm before the storm, however, and soon he and his class were up against Lonato himself, much to Ashe’s dismay. Byleth quickly made an impromptu formation and strategy as to get Ashe to his father as quickly and safely possible in hopes to deescalate the situation- having Cathrine and her troops flank on one side while Byleth and the Black Eagles took the other side and pushed forward with Ashe in the center of the formation as to keep him protected. They quickly fought through the militia, though Ashe and most of the Black Eagles were clearly torn-up about having to fight them. By the time they reached Lonato Ashe seemed to steel himself for this moment and came forth to confront his adoptive father. “Please surrender, Lonato! Whatever your reasons for doing this, we can still talk it out!” “Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side!” “Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!” “Enough. If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I'm putting an end to this!” and so they fought. Everyone in the Black Eagles supported Ashe, letting him take shots while protecting him from Lonato’s attacks- clearly not wanting to attack the father of the friend they just so recently made- and eventually Lonato fell, leaving Ashe to walk over to his father, crestfallen. Everyone let Ashe have his time, clearly still shaken from the day's events and rightfully so. After awhile Cathrine started to brief the class on the situation and Bernadetta sneaked off during the briefing, probably going to comfort the friend that managed to get her out of, Byleth watched her go and silently cheered her one- Ashe needed someone to be there for him and he was proud of Bernadetta for deciding to break out of her shell a little and try to help him go through this tough time- even if she would probably relapse into isolation the moment they got back into the monastery. 

The briefing came up with some rather distressing news- that of a planned assassination of Rhea- and so the Black Eagles came out of one mission only to get another assignment, though Byleth didn’t mind, this teaching gig was starting to become not only routine but was very similar to his mercenary work, albeit with more social interaction. After coming out of the mission details talk with Rhea Byleth was approached by an odd group of students- Ashe, Bernadetta, and Annette. Now, Ashe was probably going to ask to join his class- he did bond with Bernadetta, Bernadetta was probably there to support him, though that was quite ironic due to her tendencies to flee any conversation, but Annette was a surprise. Byleth supposed that she was good friends with Mercedes and they did seem to have history together but to suddenly switch classes was quite shocking. “Umm… Professor… ASHEANDANNETTEREALLYWANTTOJOINOURCLASSANDASHEANDIHAVEBECOMEREALLYGOODFRIENDSRECENTLYANDIWOULDLOVEITIFYOUCOULDLETTHEMJOIN!!!! Ahhh that was really bad wasn’t it? Ahhhh I totally ruined your chances to get into our class now! You probably hate me now don’t you? Ahhhh I should’ve never left my room!” Bernadetta then proceeded to rush out of the room at lightning speeds, destined for the safety of her room, leaving Ashe and both torn between rushing after their friend to comfort her and waiting for Byleth’s answer while Annette just looked shell-shocked from that interaction in general. “Well, uhh Professor! I have a request for you. Would you accept me into your class? I'm sure I would learn so much more if I could study with you! Will you give me that chance?” Byleth quickly agreed, and Ashe quickly thanked him then proceeded to rush out- probably to go see Bernadetta and comfort the poor girl. That just left Annette, looking more nervous than Bernadetta in front of him. “Um, Professor! Hi! I have a request for you, if that's OK. So... Um... I just... I want to join your class! Please!” Byleth thought about this for a while. Less due to Annette’s qualifications, but more due to the sudden request to join, but decided that it was probably due to her friendship with Mercedes and wanting to be with her that led her to join- so he said yes. "Huh? Really?! Oh, thank you! I'm so, so happy right now! I just know I'll be able to learn all sorts of things with your guidance. I can't wait!" Byleth watched her run off, probably to tell Mercedes, leaving him to wonder why everyone was joining his class. With another two bright-eyed students joining the fold Byleth wondered if he was actually a good teacher- to which Sothis laughed “You’re nearly emotionless and barely speak! It’s frankly a shock to me as well!””Thanks, Sothis. I’m soooo relieved that I have your vote of confidence.” “Wow, is that sarcasm I hear! Maybe you’re more emotional than I thought!” “Shut up.” And so Byleth decided to retire to his room and try to get some sleep, though with Sothis’ antics that seemed unlikely to provide respite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so some context on things that are developing, because I want to stick with Byleth's point of view and eventually Jeritza, there are a few underlying things that are going on in the background that I should explain. 
> 
> Point 1-Ashe and Bernie: These two bonded over both liking literature and botany (which I might write and support convo styled extra about if people want it) and Ashe's well-meaning, supportive, and loveable nature got Bernadetta to relax a bit. While some may point our Bernie's trouble with making non-noble friends due to her father being a terrible person, Ashe is *technically* noble as he was adopted therefore assuaging her fears. Basically, Bernie and Ashe become friends because of books and carnivorous plants. I know they don't have supports but I just feel like they would bond over mutual interests and Ashe's personality would mesh well with Bernadetta's and... Well, I'm just saying that the two definitely should be close friends. 
> 
> Point 2- Annette: There's a reason behind this I promise It'll be explained later
> 
> Point 3- Quotes: Yeah, some of you might notice, but I am taking some quotes directly from the game (mainly recruitment quotes and battle quotes) I'm trying to just integrate the story into the game as naturally as possible and stuff so that will be a thing that keeps happening.
> 
> Yeah, hope you people have been liking my writing- I looked and apparently around 30 people have decided to read this despite my total lack of knowledge on how this website works? That's wack. But, thanks for reading and hope you've been enjoying it. Chapters will probably take longer than one day to update from now on (because I shouldn't miss school out of anxiety of publishing fanfic even if I'm a senior) and because I already had written up around half of this before finishing this up today. Oh, and also, comments and critique on my work is really appreciated! I know that I am super nervous about this and a lot of people are awkward about leaving criticism (aka me) but I really would like to get some feedback on how it reads and how I could improve my writing so that I can make this as good as I can! Thanks! (Also the title is again stolen from a song title in Deemo- honestly, all the titles will be but I'll keep crediting them because plagiarism is bad)


	4. Interlude 1: Leaving All Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small break from Byleth too look at the daily goings of a few of his students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking things slow and trying to write in Jeritza's perspective (which should come out soon hopefully...) but in the meantime take this small interlude I made to practice writing in different perspectives coming from Annette's point of view! I might write more interludes later cuz this was pretty fun to write. The title is from Cytus 2, a rhythm game made by the same company that made Deemo... (I'm probably going to just make all normal chapter names songs from Deemo and interludes have titles from Cytus 2)

#  Interlude 1: Leaving All Behind

While Byleth investigated the assassination plot, another group was busy investigating their own mystery- that is Mercedes and Annette, sitting in Mercedes room with piping hot tea and fresh scones that Mercedes made for the occasion. “Congrats on joining the Black Eagles Annie!” “Thanks, Mercie, but let's get to it- did you get more information on your brother?” “I think so… I tried to test him with sweets and there seems to be evidence that Jeritza is actually Emile…”. Annette was still apprehensive about this whole scheme of Mercedes to determine if the mysterious Professor Jeritza was indeed her long lost brother Emile but held on to her thought as Mercie pieced it out. When she first learned of this she was a bit worried about trying to snoop on the stoic man’s life, but remembering how her search for her father led her here, she decided that it was fine- she was doing the same to look for her father after all. “...and they both prefer peaches on their tarts which is very specific, further pointing to a link between the two!” “Okay Mercie, let's slow down a bit- while these are a lot of points towards him possibly being Emile, why would he appear here? Not to mention, this could still all be just a coincidence… more than one person can enjoy peaches with their sweets Mercie…” “Fair point… we’ll have to investigate more… Good thing you got to join the Black Eagles though, this way we can stick close together and look for our lost family members- Jeritza does stick close to Byleth so this works out well!”. Annette felt a little sheepish for how she joined, however, riding off of Ashe’s decision was a bit suspicious, and she was pretty sure the professor only let her join because of how embarrassed Bernadetta was and probably didn’t want to make the situation more awkward. “All's well that ends well I guess.”. And so another session of the Finding Family Mystery Duo Group came to a close with both girls agreeing to keep a close eye on Jeritza for the time being, with both girls hot on the tails of their missing loved ones. 


End file.
